


Крылья тэнгу

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Грей/Эльза [9]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Грей как всегда находит её на берегу реки...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531





	Крылья тэнгу

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Автор очень вольно обошёлся с каноном "Очень приятно, Бог", взяв оттуда лишь особенность одной из рас.  
> 2) Тэнгу — ёкай, демон-мужчина с чёрными перьевыми крыльями. Тэнгу обитают на горе Курама, куда запрещён вход женщинам.  
> 3) Действие после арки "Аватар".

Грей как всегда находит её на берегу реки.

Одна.

_Единственная..._

Эльза стоит, повернувшись лицом к воде. Как всегда облачённая в доспехи, надёжно скрывающие за бронёй сердце и ранимую душу грозной оружейницы. Со стороны кажется, что она просто любуется огненно-багровым закатом, который словно касается развевающихся алых волос, чтобы посоревноваться в яркости красок. Вот только Эльзе совершенно плевать на брошенный вызов. Сейчас её мысли заняты совсем не битвами. И только неестественно прямая спина красноречиво свидетельствует об её истинном душевном состоянии.

Грей ненавидит, когда она такая. Потому что знает причину. И каждый раз готов крушить всё вокруг от бессилия, потому что ничего не может исправить, кроме как просто быть рядом в такие минуты. Но этого ничтожно мало, чтобы Эльза перестала плакать.

Пусть уж лучше снова кричит на них с Головёшкой, пусть сердится и разнимает во время стычек... Потому что до зубного скрежета невыносимо видеть, как она плачет. Вот так, украдкой. Прячась от всех и стыдясь своей минутной слабости.

Он молча подходит ближе и встаёт рядом.

Эльза даже не вздрагивает. Не поворачивает головы. Только доспехи исчезают, оставляя девушку в лёгкой светлой блузке и юбке.

Грей протягивает руку. Загрубевшие подушечки пальцев мажут по тонкому запястью, спускаются ниже, касаются выступающих косточек. Он всегда предоставляет ей возможность отказаться от его поддержки. Но Эльза не выдёргивает руку, не отстраняется. И Грей осторожно сжимает холодные пальцы в своих.

Она закрывает глаза. И он замечает, как подрагивают её ресницы, пропитываясь солёной влагой. Эльза поджимает губы, стараясь контролировать собственные эмоции, но они всё равно вырываются наружу и прозрачными каплями стекают по щекам. Она спешно стирает их свободной рукой, открывает глаза и сокрушённо вздыхает, пронзая ни в чём не повинную поверхность реки отчаянным взглядом.

Стальная. Гордая. И такая ранимая...

Грей вовремя ловит зародившийся в горле отчаянный вздох и не позволяет ему сорваться с губ. Хотя до безумия хочется стиснуть эти угловатые плечи, прикрытые белым хлопком, прижать к себе хрупкое тело, привыкшее противостоять любым напастям, согреть выстуженную одиночеством душу и, наконец, придушенно прошептать все невысказанные слова, что при каждой встречи жгут язык не хуже огня Нацу.

Чтобы услышала, чтобы узнала... Чтобы оттаяла.

Но Грей молчит и только крепче сжимает по-прежнему холодные пальцы в ладони. Он точно знает, о чём сейчас думает Эльза. Точнее — о ком. И это бесит сильнее, чем все дурацкие провокации Драгнила вместе взятые.

Грей ни о чём не спрашивает — она всё равно не станет рассказывать. Да и не к чему дурацкие вопросы. Итак всё понятно: Фернандес как был, так и остаётся мудаком. Или полным идиотом, если раз за разом оставляет такую девушку, как Эльза. Потому что однажды найдётся тот, кто не позволит ей больше плакать. Кто согреет эти холодные пальцы в своих. Кто станет оберегать от всех невзгод этого жестокого мира. Тот, для кого Эльза будет чаще улыбаться.

Улыбаться...

Грей хмурится, переводя взгляд на реку. И ловит себя на мысли, что ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы этот потенциальный "кто-то" вдруг появился. Хватит с него и одного Фернандеса, которому каждый раз хочется хорошенько вмазать.

— Как же меня это бесит, — сквозь зубы цедит он, не замечая, что произносит слова вслух.

Рядом беззлобно усмехается Эльза, и это привлекает его внимание. Он поворачивает голову, натыкается на её вопросительный взор и после секундного раздумья отрицательно мотает головой. Ему кажется, что в карих глазах напротив проскальзывает надежда, которая почти сразу тонет в неприкрытой тоске. Но он не успевает разгадать этот странный взгляд, как Эльза снова отворачивается к реке.

Осознание обрушивается подобно ледяной волне. Идиот! Это надо же было ляпнуть такое вслух! Да ещё и при Эльзе...

Грей искоса бросает на неё беглый взгляд.

А, плевать. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Холодные пальцы в руке ледяного мага напрягаются в ответ на его показную браваду. Он чувствует слабую вибрацию её магии перевоплощения. Похоже, очень скоро она наберёт необходимую мощь и, следуя велению мысли, вновь изменит образ оружейницы. Снова вернутся стальные доспехи, непоколебимая уверенность во взгляде и абсолютная неприступность. Слабость обернётся силой. А он снова не успеет сказать самого главного...

— Грей, — мягко зовёт Скарлетт.

Он лениво поворачивает голову, ожидая очередного нравоучения.

Но тёплая, слегка застенчивая улыбка на её губах заставляет его хвалёное самообладание дать дёру, как в лучшие времена их стычек с Нацу, когда Эльзе приходилось останавливать обоих драчунов. Он чувствует, как кровь внезапно приливает к щекам и спешно отворачивается, пронзая хмурым взглядом многострадальные воды реки. Потому что Эльза улыбается так, словно эта улыбка предназначается только ему одному.

— Если ты снова начнёшь вещать про чувства Джувии, то я... — хмуро бросает он и презрительно фыркает, не желая завершать фразу.

— Нет. Не стану, — Эльза отрицательно мотает головой и мягко высвобождает руку, чтобы обхватить себя за плечи. — Больше не стану. Разве могу я что-то советовать, если сама никак не разберусь в своей личной жизни.

Ещё один отчаянный вздох вдребезги разбивается у ног почти что сломленной оружейницы.

— Было бы в чем разбираться, — раздражённо произносит Грей. Недовольство противно ворочается внутри. То ли из-за её слов, а может из-за внезапного отсутствия её холодных пальцев в руке.

— Чёрт, — Грей едва успевает опомниться и чешет в затылке. — Прости. Это меня не касается.

Эльза не двигается. Лишь крепче обнимает себя руками.

— Но ты всегда рядом...

Надломленный тихий шёпот ядовитыми иглами впивается в сердце ледяного мага, легко пронзая, казалось бы, надёжную броню, и вызывает горькую усмешку на его губах.

— И это тоже меня бесит, — он смотрит в упор. Прожигает насквозь.

Эльза не отводит глаз бесконечно долгое мгновение, за которое его сердце успевает взмыть к небесам, окрылённое надеждой, и снова рухнуть вниз бесполезным ледяным куском, рассыпавшись на тысячи осколков, — она опускает голову, обрывая зрительный контакт, и делает пару шагов вперёд.

Грей едва не закашливается, давится глотком воздуха, успев сдержать глухой рык. Только слишком резко засовывает руки в карманы. Сжимает кулаки так, что ногти до крови впиваются в кожу ладоней. И почему он становится таким нерешительным рядом с ней?

Эльза замирает. Почти не дышит. Словно прислушивается к тому, что происходит за спиной. Или ждёт... Боится спугнуть... Как будто если шевельнётся, то непременно разрушит нечто неуловимое, очень хрупкое и бесценное.

Грей прикрывает глаза всего на пару секунд. Втягивает носом прохладный воздух. Собирается с духом.

Один шаг — и загрубевшие ладони ложатся поверх холодных пальцев на угловатых плечах, прикрытых тонким хлопком. Эльза вполне предсказуемо вздрагивает и оборачивается, растерянно смотрит. В упор.

— Грей, что ты де...

— Глупая...

Он прикрывает глаза, привлекая её к себе. Утыкается носом куда-то ей в висок и глубоко вдыхает, по-настоящему дурея от чуть терпкого аромата её духов. Ладони скользят от пальцев к предплечьям, машинально вбирая внутренний холод Скарлетт с помощью магии. И ему кажется, что он стремительно падает в пропасть. Что сейчас последует мощный удар в челюсть или под рёбра. Ну и пусть. Плевать.

— Будь со мной, — отчаянно шепчет Грей и, осмелев, разворачивает Эльзу к себе лицом.

Её глаза такие огромные. Почти чёрные из-за расширившихся зрачков, но с отблесками алого заката. Она молчит, закусывает губу.

Раздаётся глухой хлопок... Знакомая ему магия. И заходящее солнце заслоняет внезапный полумрак.

Грей ловит удивлённый взгляд Эльзы, заглядывающей ему за спину. А когда поднимает голову, то понимает в чём дело — словно мягкий кокон их укутывают огромные чёрные крылья.

— Это ты? — невозмутимо спрашивает она, словно ожидала от него чего-то подобного.

— Я, — спокойно признаётся Фуллбастер, осознавая, что отпираться вроде бесполезно.

— Но как? — снова задаёт вопрос, пытаясь понять, как такое возможно.

— Незапланированный бонус от демонической магии, — пожимает плечами он.

— Так ты теперь демон?

— Не больше, чем Нацу — дракон.

— И кто ты?

— Кажется такие крылатые демоны называются тэнгу.

— Тэнгу значит, — повторяет Эльза и зачарованно проводит рукой вдоль перьев. Гладит. Осторожно. Нежно.

Теперь Грей ощутимо вздрагивает. Кокон распадается, а крылья расправляются за его спиной, покрываясь белоснежной изморозью по краям.

— Щекотно, — с усмешкой поясняет он, отвечая на её немой вопрос. Встряхивает крыльями и складывает, заставляя исчезнуть. И привычная чернота вновь заползает на своё законное место, покрывая правую половину тела Ледяного убийцы демонов.

Эльза с нескрываемым разочарованием следит, как от волшебных крыльев остаются лишь несколько чёрных перьев, да и те подхвачены шаловливым ветром. Похоже, она совершенно забыла о недавних переживаниях. И Грей не собирается больше расставаться с волнующей мечтой, так внезапно становящейся новой реальностью.

— И ты даже летать умеешь? — неожиданно спрашивает Эльза. В её глазах горит восхищение и жажда познания. Она словно ребёнок, который надеется на очередное чудо.

— А ты готова полететь со мной? — дерзко ухмыльнувшись, вопросом на вопрос отвечает Грей и протягивает руку, предоставляя ей возможность сделать следующий шаг. И кажется, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди и на весь мир объявит о его давних чувствах.

* * *

Они стоят обнявшись на вершине заснеженной горы. Аспидно-чёрные крылья надёжно укрывают хрупкую фигурку с алыми волосами от холодного пронзительного ветра, но не закрывают потрясающего вида на долину. Греют. Как и крепкие объятия ледяного мага. Он тепло улыбается и, прикрыв глаза, зарывается носом в алую макушку. Эльза обнимает его в ответ, прижимаясь щекой к груди и слушая счастливое биение его сердца. Чуть позже она обязательно скажет ему, насколько благодарна, что он всегда был рядом. А пока...

Эльза приподнимается на цыпочки, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и неловко прижимается губами к губам.

Грей предсказуемо вздрагивает и ошеломлённо распахивает глаза. Тёплый перьевой кокон распадается, а покрывшиеся морозными узорами крылья исчезают, оставляя парочку на растерзание холодным ветрам.

— Упс...

— ГРЕЙ!!

И только весёлый смех служит ей ответом.


End file.
